Hace un año
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Hace un año atrás se le había puesto un punto final a la historia más tétrica y oscura por la que había pasado el mundo mágico. Hace un año atrás todo era melancolía, tristeza y resentimiento salpicando con chispas de insípida esperanza. Esperanza que había llevado a todos a estar en ese momento.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

_**Julio 7, 2011**__ — Un año de aniversario desde la premier de la última pelicula de Harry Potter._

**¡Hola! **

**Pues ya ven que yo siempre encuentro excusas para escribir y este día no podía ser la excepción. **

**Hoy hace un año fue el estreno de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte II, la última carpeta roja donde vimos a Daniel, Rupert, Emma, Tom y todos los demás que le dieron vida a nuestros queridos personajes. **

**No mentiré, es triste pensar que realmente no hay muchas posibilidades de que todos se vuelvan a reunir por el mismo motivo, más triste es que ya no habrá más películas ni libros y que las últimas novedades han sido el parque temático en Orlando y los estudios en Londres.**

**Pero aunque posiblemente ya no habrá más premiers, o carpetas rojas, está en nuestras manos que la saga de Harry Potter no caiga al olvido. El niño que vivió con todos los demás personajes seguirán vivos en nuestros corazones y toda esta generación que creció con ellos.**

**¿Y por qué no? Quizás logremos que las siguientes generaciones reconozcan que Harry Potter ha sido, es y será una de las más grandes y maravillosas sagas del mundo, que cambió la vida de muchos.**

**¡Por los magos y brujas de Rowing! ¡Por nosotros! Espero que lo disfruten ^^**

* * *

**Hace un año**

Hace un año atrás ella se encontraba en ese mismo lugar, pero con el rostro bañado en lagrimas y sangre. Hace un año atrás él se maldecía mentalmente por cada lagrima que soltaba su madre ante la angustia de que a él y a su padre los metieran a Azkaban. Hace un año atrás ese lugar estaba sumergido en la más grande oscuridad, y sin embargo en esos momentos era posiblemente el lugar más iluminado de toda Bretaña.

Hace un año atrás se le había puesto un punto final a la historia más tétrica y oscura por la que había pasado el mundo mágico. Hace un año atrás todo era melancolía, tristeza y resentimiento salpicando con chispas de insípida esperanza. Esperanza que había llevado a todos a estar en ese momento.

En ese momento luces de colores flotaban sobre el lago negro, regalando un espectáculo único que solo se presenciaba una vez cada año en esa parte del mundo. Un espectáculo que hace un año atrás se había suprimido por toda la desgracia que había pasado. Sin embargo, en ese momento la escena era maravillosa, en honor a los que hace un año había caído y en honor a los que ese año se graduaban finalmente de Hogwarts.

En botes, cruzando el lago oscuro, bajo la danza de esas luces coloridas, iban todos los magos y brujas que pertenecían a esa generación o que habían retomado sus estudios, como Draco o la misma Hermione. Ahí iban, en diferentes botes, en grupos de cinco alumnos, justo como habían llegado al castillo en su primer año, sin dividirse en casas, sin dividirse en nivel social, solo había que ver al rubio sentado a un lado de la castaña. Un antiguo mortífago y una heroína en el mismo bote, compartiendo la alegría de haberse graduado. Algo que no se hubiera podido pensar hace un año atrás.

No había duda de que era triste recordar todo lo que había pasado, pero si algo habían aprendido todos los que iban en esos botes o los que esperaban del otro, era que el tiempo no se podía parar ni regresar, que lo único que estaba en sus manos era el futuro que aún podían formar.

Un futuro donde lo ocurrido hace un año jamás se olvidara, para que de esa manera no se volviera a repetir. Un futuro donde las diferencias no se marcaran con sangre, marcas tenebrosas, ni muertes. Quizás por eso ese año no se había tenido una copa de la casa, pues igual todos los que estaban ahí en Hogwarts ya se sentían ganadores, sin importar si pertenecían a Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw o Slytherin.

Esa noche, a diferencia de hace un año, no importaban las casas, ni el estatus social, mucho menos el estatus de sangre. Esa noche eran solo alumnos celebrando su graduación en compañía de sus amigos y seres queridos.

Los botes llegaron al otro extremo, al pueblo de Hogsmeade, justo donde habían arribado la primera vez. Ahí donde los profesores y conocidos esperaban a por ellos para continuar las celebraciones, ya fuera en sus cosas o en el mágico pueblo.

Él bajo y le sonrió, a distancia ya había reconocido ese vestido azul que previamente había visto en el Gran Comedor del castillo antes de abandonar el lugar, pero aún así se tomó su tiempo para ayudar a bajar del bote a Granger.

—Gracias, Malfoy —susurró la chica, regalándole una sonrisa al rubio para luego alejarse con paso rápido hacia donde la esperaban a ella y tirarse a los brazos de Ron, quien esperaba por ella en compañía de sus padres, Harry y los Weasley. Ginny también bajó del bote y corrió en la misma dirección que la castaña, aunque Draco no ayudó a la pelirroja a bajar, pues él mismo ya había tomado rumbo hacia donde esperaban por él.

—Hola, señor graduado —dijo una aniñada voz que él conocía muy bien, aunque la dueña de esa voz hace más de un año había dejado de lucir como una niña.

—Hola, señorita estudiante —contestó con un tono burlón, sonriéndole a la chica de diecisiete años a la que aún le faltaba un curso para graduarse.

Hace un año, esa chica de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y nariz de botón, no lo hubiera volteado a ver ni en broma. Hace un año ella le tenía pavor y ni en chiste hubiese aceptado ser su novia, mucho menos se hubiera atrevido a abrazarlo como lo hacía en esos momentos.

—Felicidades —susurró la chica a su oído, mientras él la abrazaba igual, sonriendo a sus padres quienes se acercaban con paso lento y elegante.

—Gracias, Astoria —respondió él para depositar un beso en su coronilla de su novia y luego separarse de ella, en espera de los finos brazos de su madre que lo envolvieron al instante.

—Felicidades, Draco —le susurró Narcissa a su hijo, besando su mejilla con afecto.

—Gracias, madre —contestó el chico, regalándole una sonrisa a esa maravillosa mujer que hace un año atrás había arriesgado la vida por él. La mujer le regresó la sonrisa y se apartó para que Lucius pudiera dar su felicitación.

—Bien hecho, Draco —felicitó el hombre rubio con voz clara, aunque dejaba ver un tono de nostalgia. No hubo abrazo entre ellos, pero sin un fuerte apretón de manos y dos sonrisas de medio lado, de esas que solo podían regalar los Malfoy.

—Gracias, padre —dijo el joven, soltando la mano de su padre, para luego sentir como Astoria se tiraba a sus abrazos para abrazarlo de nuevo—. ¿Tú no deberías de seguir en el castillo? —preguntó con suavidad, volviendo a abrazar a su novia.

—Pedí permiso a McGonagall para poder ir a tu graduación, aunque mañana por la mañana debo de regresar para la ceremonia de fin de año —informó la chica, acurrucándose más contra el pecho del rubio.

—Será un placer que me acompañes esta noche —murmuró Draco, acariciando suavemente la espalda de su chica.

No lo negaría, se sentía feliz y muy afortunado. Hace un año él se podía considerar un hombre muerto, alguien que ya no tenía un futuro por delante. Hace un año, no hubiese llegado imaginar ni en sus más delirantes sueños que se graduaría de Hogwarts, ni que Astoria Greengrass se volvería su novia. Hace un año sentía que lo había perdido todo, pero en esos momentos sentía que no podía pedir más a la vida.

—Aunque creo que Pansy y Daphne se llevaran una buena sorpresa cuando me vean llegar —comentó la castaña, risueña y riendo con un poco malicia.

Sí, seguro que esas dos se sorprenderían de ver a Astoria acompañándolo, esas dos vagas que no habían querido regresar al colegio y que seguramente en esos instantes estarían cotilleando en la fiesta que esperaba a por ellos.

—Vamos, nos iremos con los Nott —indicó Lucius, haciéndole una seña al señor Nott y a Theodore para que se acercaran a ellos.

Draco asistió con la cabeza, pero antes de comenzar a caminar hacia las chimeneas de la estación de Hogsmeade, tomó el rostro de Astoria entre sus manos, para plantarle un dulce beso en la boca, ese beso que no había podido darle en toda la noche. Ese beso que hace un año no hubiera imaginado darle. Ella le correspondió, parándose de puntitas para rodear su cuello y ladeando un poco su cabeza. Un beso dulce y suave, que apenas duró los segundos que les permitieron los padres del chico.

—Queridos, compórtense —les dijo Narcissa, carraspeando un poco, aunque sonreía con dulzura. Hace un año no hubiera imaginado ver a su hijo así, y le alegraba, de verdad que le alegraba verlo sonreír, actuar como el adolescente que era, pero no por eso dejaba de lado el comportamiento de etiqueta.

Los chicos sonrieron con complicidad y dándose un fugaz beso más, se separaron lo suficiente, pero sin alejarse demasiado. Él rodeaba sus hombros, ella apoyaba su mano sobre la ancha espalda.

—Felicidades a ti también, Theo —dijo la castaña cuando el chico castaño y su padre se acercaron a ellos.

—Gracias —contestó el chico, sonriéndole a la hermana menor de su prometida, a su cuñada, a la novia de su amigo. Hace un año no se conocían, mucho menos se hablaban y aunque ahora tampoco tenían una relación muy intima, la cordialidad no faltaba.

El peculiar grupo caminó, sin llamar la atención más que las demás familias que desaparecían en la red flu. «Malfoy Manor» dijeron cada uno para aparecer en el dichoso lugar, lleno de personas que hace un año eran considerados los malos del cuento, pero que esa noche sencillamente eran amigos y conocidos, dispuestos a celebrar que pese contra todo pronostico, habían podido progresar.

Cada cual lo había hecho a su manera, pero lo importante es que lo habían logrado. Habían logrado en un solo año dejar la oscuridad atrás y comenzar a vivir.

Porque hace un año no había se terminado la vida de esas personas como muchos hubieran llegado a pensar. Hace un año todos ellos habían comenzado finalmente a vivir. Hace un año todos esos rostros estaban cubiertos de plata o de sangre, pero en ese momento irradiaban felicidad y se cubrían de sonrisas. Y aunque tal vez había costumbres demasiado arraigadas como para olvidarles de un día a otro, en un año habían entendido que se podía vivir y dejar vivir a los demás sin que sus diferencias desataran una guerra.

Hace un año había comenzado el verdadero reto para todos; simplemente vivir. Vivir y ser felices, sin olvidar el pasado, porque el pasado jamás se debía olvidar, pero si debían dejar los errores y prejuicios atrás. Un año. Tan solo un año había pasado desde aquel momento crucial y lo más importante es que todos estaban ahí, sonriendo, viviendo y dispuestos a vivir los demás años que aún faltaban por llegar.

* * *

**********¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Merezco comentario? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Algo? **

**********La verdad es que será que soy muy critica conmigo misma, pero siento que este día merecía algo más, pero siendo que todo el día me la he pasado con dolor de cabeza, esto ha sido lo más que les he podido dar.**

**********Espero que de verdad les gustara, aunque fuera un poco y no duden en decirme lo que piensan, saben que ************cualquier comentario, critica o sugerencia es bien recibida.**

**************¡Un beso enorme y muchas gracias por leer!** ^^


End file.
